Implementation of Infiniband technology (IB) requires many varied technologies. One of these technologies is a variety of 12× to 4× cabling solutions also known as Octopus cables. One problem with these cabling solutions is with the gauge of the wire required in the application to meet IB specifications and distance requirements. Bulk cable used in these IB applications must meet stringent guidelines with respect to signal attenuation. Larger gauge wires result in less space to use in the connectors and the connector cannot be assembled.